No Fun Allowed
by 15 Lucca Hunter
Summary: After the event of the secret Movie Night, 1 makes a harsh new rule. This is a sequel to Movie Night but you don't have to have read it to enjoy this story.
1. Being Moaned At

It should have been a tense moment. The tyrant stood on his box, staff in hand, cape on shoulders, optics glaring I said, it should have been a tense moment - if it wasn't for 7. As we sat in silence, supposedly reflecting on our crime, the rebellious female muttered mockingly under her breath.

"Is that a new addition to our non-existent rulebook? No fun allowed? Good thing there's no rule against breaking the rules…"

7's mischievous mutterings brought smiles to our faces. I could see the twins instantly planning ways to make mischief right under 1's nose…

(Yes, I know 1 doesn't have a nose, but we can ignore that fact for the sake of the expression.)


	2. Stupid Signs

The next few days, 1 and 8 spent a lot of time pasting up signs all around the cathedral.

'MERRIMENT IS DISTRACTING' was the slogan in the Throne Room;

'FUN IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED' on the side of the bucket lift;

'LAUGHTER IS A WASTE OF OUR ENERGY' in the workshop. When 8 pasted up this one, 2 waited until 8 left before letting out a defiant "Ha ha HA!"


	3. Ballcourt

"This way!" whispered 7 as she led us around a wall. We sneaked past the Throne Room, carefully so as not to be spied by 1 or 8. Creeping around endless obstacles, we eventually came to a rectangular stone paving slab, just outside the cathedral.

"What is it?" questioned 2.

" This," said 7 proudly, gesturing around the stone rectangle, "is our very own ballcourt!"

"Ball?" said 6, as if testing out the word. He looked around.

"No balls…"

(Stop laughing, twins! Jeez, you are SO dirty-minded!)

"Oh, yeah…" 7's shoulders sank.

"So you found a ballcourt but forgot the ball? Wow, you're smart," teased 9.


	4. BANG!

"BALL!" yelled 6. He'd wandered off, and now came running back with a floppy yellow thing in his hands. I took the now ink-stained bit of rubber from him.

"Uh, 6? It's really, um, pretty, but how can we play ball with it?"

6 rolled his optics- a gesture he must have copied from 7- and snatched it back. Holding it carefully so as not to shred it with his pen-nib fingers, he put it to his mouth and blew air into it. The balloon inflated and he gave it to 2.

"Knot it! Knot it!" 6 cried excitedly. 2's dexterous fingers tied the end of the balloon, then patted it to 3. The balloon floated gently towards the small figure and she grabbed it, rapidly cataloguing it at the same time. Her twin tried to snatch it from her but she was too quick and tossed it to me. I hit it so it flew straight into the air and down towards 6, whose face shone as it gradually descended towards him.

"MINE!" he exclaimed, then jumped and attempted to grab it with both hands.

BANG!

6's sharp fingers had unfortunately got in the way and the yellow balloon had burst. At the loud noise, the stitchpunk shrieked in surprise and fell squarely on his behind. An expression of shock was on 6's face and he whimpered. What was this strange exploding thing which had seemed floaty and gentle?

It wasn't only 6 who had been surprised by the balloon's 'bang'. Suddenly 8 lumbered around the corner, kitchen knife in hand. His cautious expression turned into one of relief.

"No cat beast," he called behind him. "Only stitchpunks having fun."

"WHAT?" came 1's shriek as he rushed around the corner. "HA! Caught in the act. You disobeyed me AGAIN! 6, what were you playing?"

"B-b-ball game… Don't be angry, we were only having fun…"

"FUN IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED! MERRIMENT IS DISTRACTING! LAUGHTER-ˮ here he glared at the twins; who had been unable to keep straight faces after seeing 6's surprise- "IS A WASTE OF OUR ENERGY!"

"It's a stupid rule anyway!" cried 2 bravely. 8 booted the old 'punk in the head and he collapsed, stunned.

"8, stick another sign up here- No Ball Games."


	5. You HAVE to see this

There was absolutely nothing to do at all. Nothing, at least, which wasn't against the rules or otherwise too boring. Eventually I was so desperate for something to do that I settled for anything which was legal, no matter how boring it was. I took a walk as far as my legs would carry me, around every room of the cathedral and then outside. The old paving slab of our ballcourt was towards the end of my route, and as I drew nearer I wondered if 1 would be angry at my even being there. On the other hand, I hadn't seen him anywhere inside the cathedral; so perhaps he and 8 were out in the Emptiness, for a reason I couldn't think of.

Presently I came to the corner around which lay our paving slab. I was about to turn the corner when I heard noises ahead of me. Cautiously I poked my head around the brick, just enough so that my one optic could see out.

The strangest scene met my optic, and I ran silently back to the cathedral. Inside I skidded to a halt next to 7 who was looking at one of 6's drawings.

"7. You HAVE to see this," I exclaimed.

"Why? Is it serious? A Cat Beast?"

She shot into action and within seconds her skullmet and spear were in her hands.

"No, it's not a Cat Beast. Come and see." By now the others had gathered, interested.

"And you guys can come along too."


	6. Rules Rule?

"Oh my…" whispered 7 as she saw it.

1 was playing ball against… himself. The old man was throwing and catching a large white Ping-Pong ball. A rare and almost childish smile danced at the corners of his mouth as he happily threw the globe up and down, up and down. His staff was flung carelessly to one side, all 1's attention on his rather sad game.

2 and 6's mouths had dropped open in astonishment and 9 had stuffed his hand inside his mouth to stifle his laughter. Oily tears of laughter ran down the young stitchpunk's face.

"**YOU** **HYPOCRITE!**" shouted 7. Suddenly the funny side of the situation disappeared and poor 6 hid behind me. 7 went straight up to 1 and slapped him viciously across the face. We all winced.

"So you think that just because you made up the rules, you can break them at your own wish?"

1 simply sat there, knocked down and dazed by the blow.

"Well I don't think so, 1. From now on I'm not following the rules. Who's with me?" She turned to us.

9 looked on the verge of agreeing with 7 when 2 stepped in.

"7, is that really a good idea? Rules are what keep us together. Without guidelines we'd all end up killing each other whenever we had an argument, because there'd be nothing that told us not to.  
On the other hand," and here he turned to 1, "rules need to be fair. And everyone should follow them. Agreed?"

1 looked dejected but sullenly agreed.

"The humans had democracy before the Chancellor took over. It worked for them, so maybe it would work for us."

* * *

And it did. For a while at least...

* * *

***Bows* Thank you, thank you! I think that's the end of the story, folks! Rubbish ending, I know, but that's life. Any ideas for a sequel? Well, you know what the 'Review This Story' button is for, don't ya? Anyone who requests gets a virtual cupcake. (Tastes almost as good as a real cupcake ^_^ ) So, keep reviewing and PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Lucca**


End file.
